Castuella: A Star Nymph's Journey
PLEASE NOTE: See Jordan Tempestas' comments on the RP wiki, that adds on to this. Chapter 1 - Castuella's P.O.V. I stormed off to Artemis' Cabin. When I got inside, it was empty. Thank the gods. I prayed to Iris and threw my drachma. I did not care that Artemis was a goddess. I was going to speak to her through an IM. The goddess' face appeared. "I know the truth now,"" I said firmly. "Excuse me, Castuella?" Artemis replied. "I know about Laryl. and not what you told me. What really happened." I said. Artemis' warm smile was replaced by a straight mouth. "Castuella, who told you?" Artemis asked. "The Jordan boy. And for some reason, I believe him," I said confidently. "Castuella, do not believe him! He is a boy!" Artemis exclaimed. "I do not care!" I shouted. Suddenly Artemis smiled smugly. "Castuella, do you not remember? Your star has long since faded. You leave, and you shall die." At this, I hesitated. "Well, hopefully the gods Astraeus and Asteria shall spare me, and then-" I started, but then was interrupted when Jordan walked in the room. Chapter 2 - Jordan's P.O.V. I walked into Artemis' Cabin. It was empty except for Castuella who was talking to Artemis in an Iris Message. Castuella turned as I walked in. I walked up to her and looked at Artemis. I started to speak but she interrupted me in a furious rant. "YOU VILE DETESTABLE BOY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BEST HUNTER FALL IN LOVE! HOW DARE YOU TURN ANOTHER OF MY HUNTERS! HOW DARE YOU FACE ME NOW?!!" I looked at her calmly but inwardly seething, " In case you forgot YOU ARE the one lying to your hunters!" She glared at me in hatred, "I would not have to lie to my hunters if YOU did not corrupt them!" "CORRUPTED THEM? YOU LIED TO CASTUELLA A FEW DECADES AGO ! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR THAT??!!" I started to yell. Artemis was really getting me angry. "SHE ASKED FOR IT ! " Artemis shouted, her face red. "Well I prefer to tell the TRUTH! " I shouted. "I TELL ALL MY WORTHY HUNTERS THE TRUTH!" Artemis yelled. "Worthy? What do you mean worthy?" asked Castuella. Not paying attention, Artemis accidentally let slip, "Oh please, you are nothing but a nymph. You barely have done anything for me." Artemis and I went back to fighting, and neither of us noticed that Castuella was glowing white and her eyes were glowing so brightly, the light was blinding. Chapter 3 - Castuella's P.O.V. How dare she! I thought. Artemis had been rude to the last Hunter. I exploded with rage, glowing brightly and threatening to summon my powerful fighting constellations. "ARTEMIS, HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE STAYED FAITHFUL TO YOU FOR OVER 300 YEARS! THE WHOLE TIME, YOU HAVE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF ''EVERYTHING ''I'VE DONE, BUT I DID NOT LEAVE YOU! YOU HAVE NEVER APPRECIATED ME, THOUGH IN THE NOW OBVIOUS BLINDNESS I HAD, I DID NOT CARE! SO HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU! I WAS YOUR MOST LOYAL HUNTER, THOUGH YOU FAIL TO SEE THAT! I AM AN IDIOT IF I CONTINUE SERVING YOU!" My glow died. Artemis was appalled. "Castuella!" She said. "I do not care if I die. 'Tis better than being a Huntress, and I see that now." I took a breath in, then finally made up my mind. "Goddess Artemis, I take back my vows to you. I am no longer a Huntress of Artemis." I spoke. Artemis said calmly. "Very well, then. I shall not care when you drop dead in a moment." With that, the goddess came up to the front of the IM and a silvery smoke issued out of my mouth. My Huntress powers. They traveled to Artemis, and our little chat ended. "Wow. That's something I've needed to do for a long, long time." I said. Jordan nodded. Then I realized something. I wasn't dead! I ran out of Artemis' Cabin and waved my hand over the air. a spot of night sky appeared. As if it were an iPad, I used my fingers to zoom in on a star that looked very familiar. "Castuella," it was labeled. Astraeus and Asteria had spared me. They had actually brought back my star. Chapter 4 - Jordan's P.O.V. I ran out after Castuella and found her looking at a patch of night sky which she had just created. I looked into it and saw her looking at a star. "Is that your star? I thought it had faded?" I asked. She looked at me, obviously overjoyed, "The star gods have brought my star back. They have spared me" I nodded, "What do you plan to do now?" Castuella thought for a minute. "Possibly, go to the Underworld and find a mortal that I loved once..." She said. Category:Stories Category:Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Category:Castuella